dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Petrie: The Cowardly Flyer Part 2
Petrie: The Cowardly Flyer Part 2 is the 47th episode of The Land Before Time: Adventures in The Big City. Summery When Littlefoot is injured from a subway crash, Petrie, Guido, Spider-Man, Pterano, and Etta TBA. Plot Cast Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Doc/Mutt/Ed Rob Paulsen as Spike/Guido/Ruby's Father Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker / Spider-Man Stephen Merchant as Pterano Reba McEntire as Etta Felix Avitia as Littlefoot Anndi McAfee as Cera Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky Issac Ryan Brown as Chomper Meghan Strange as Ruby Gilbert Gottfried as Austin Nika Futterman as Ali/Tricia/Ruby's Mother Michael Kelley as Hyp Scott Menville as Nod Damon Wayans Jr. as Wild Arms Cuba Gooding, Jr. as Loofah Stephanie Beatriz as Doofah Pete Sepenuk as Foobie Brandon Michael DePaul as Shorty Jason Marson as Rocky Dan Castellaneta as Garfield Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Longneck Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck Cam Clarke as Bron George Ball as Mr. Threehorn Camryn Manheim as Tria Nicholas Guest as Hyp's Father Tress MacNeille as Ali's Mother/Petrie's Mother/Ducky & Spike's Mother Zelda Williams as Melanie Griffin Danielle Harris as Jessie Wilde John DiMaggio as Mike Griffin Patrick Warbuton as Randy Perlman J.K. Simmons as Mr.Thicknose/J. Jonah Jameson Dwayne Johnson as Robbie Robertson Elizabeth Banks as Betty Brant Ted Raimi as Ted Hoffman Thomas Haden Church as Flint Marko / Sandman John Malkovich as Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Guest Appearance) Songs We Need a Plan Trivia Cultural References Quotes (Spider-Man gets up, with 21 rips on his suit, 5 on his left arm, 3 on his right arm, 7 on his main body, 2 on his right leg and 4 on his left leg and investigates the subway wreckage to find the gang) Spider-Man: Littlefoot! Cera? Ducky? Guido? Ruby? Wild Arms! Chomper?! Spike!? Ali? Hyp?!! Mutt?!! NOD?! Oh my. (gets in the damaged subway car) (Spider-Man lifts the subway car debris to find Ducky and Guido, huddling together) Spider-Man: You two are OK! Ducky: Yes we are! Yep, yep, yep. Guido: Oh, man. I thought I was a dead Glider. (Cera held on to Tricia) Tricia: Wailing Cera: It's OK, now. It's OK. I gotcha. (Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Ali, Ruby, Chomper, Spike, Austin and Wild Arms rose from the debris, covered with soot) Hyp: Spider-Man! Spider-Man: Are you dinosaurs OK? Hyp: Spidey, did you see these explosions? Mutt: They were big, Hyp. Biggest of all! (Petrie flies in) Petrie: You guys all right. Wild Arms: I'm alive? I'M ALIVE!!! Whaa-hoo!! (The gang hears a groan) Spider-Man: What was that? (Spider-Man and the Gang runs to a pile of subway debris and digs through to see Littlefoot, injured and weak with 17 scratches and cuts, 3 were on his long neck, 9 were on his body, 5 were on his legs, and 2 were on his tail) Littlefoot: Ali: Spider-Man: Ruby: Wild Arms: We'll have to carry him. Spider-Man: Good thinking, Wild Arms. Petrie: OK, THAT was Vulture. He the one who derailed the subway train. I telling you it was him. In Fear Spider-Man: Guido: Hyp: Spider-Man: Hmm. Littlefoot: Mutt: Ali: Chomper: Ducky: Spider-Man: I need just one question, not many. Starting: Who was that guy who made the Vulture? Littlefoot: Wild Arms: Transcript Category:The Land Before Time Category:Episodes